Vampire Lovers
by I-Naraku
Summary: When a new Vapmire family comes to town. The King is looking for his Queen and his eyes are on Tea.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story I hope you know will me nice. I don't owne YG-GI-HO.

* * *

**Vampires**

It was a cold night in the city of Domino Yugi and his friends where in the Game Shop helping Grandpa unpack the new shipment of cards. Joey was of no help he was looking to see what new cards he could try and talk Grandpa out of. While all the boys where in the back trying to unpack Tea was helping the people in the shop.

Some one ran in yelling. "Turn on the news some one was killed jest two blocks away from here."

So Tea turns on the news and called the boys to the shop.

"News flash the police has jest fond a young girl about 16. She was found in the ally off of Autumn Leaf Re. The Police say she was killed jest like the other 4 girls. All there blood drained out of their bodies. The Mayor as set a city wild curfew at 7pm that ever one under 21 years of age must be off the streets after dark all stores and business are to late there people go home that are under this age. This goes in effect as of now; if you're out on the stores after dark you will be put in jail or set home." After hearing this Grandpa look at the clock it was 6:55pm.

"You all need to call home and tell them your staying here for the night." Grandpa told them.

So each one called there home to tell them they where ok and staying at Yugi's.

Yugi looked over at Tea, "Are you going to call your mom and dad Tea?"

Tea looked at Yugi and smiled. " No they are on a bossiness trip again so I don't have to call them."

Grandpa can in. "Tea it's time to lock up for the night."

"Ok I'll start to lock the place." Tea said as she walked to the door.

Tea went about closing the Game Shop and cleaning. While the boys put stock up.

"Till talk the trash out back them meet you up stirs guys." She said walking out the back door.

On the way back she hit a hard body. Looking up there standing was a tall man with silver hair dressed in red.

"I'm sorry sir I did not see you there." She bowed and tried to walk around him.

When a hand stopped her from going around him. Tea looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

He looks at her with a smile. "Don't tell me you have forgotten me so soon Tea Granger. I know it's only been a year but I'm hart that you forgot me."

"Pegasus is that you? Last I was told you where in the hospital." Tea said as they walk back to the shop door.

"Are you here to see Yugi?"

"No I'm here to see your Tea. I wonted to talk with you about some thing. Can you meet me at my penthouse tomorrow about 5pm?" He asked pulling out a card.

"Will I have dance class, but I can tell her I have to see a friend. She won't mind." Looking at the card

"Then I will see you then Tea." Pegasus said placing a kiss on her check.

The next day at School

Yugi and Joey where in their sets talking about all the young girls and boys that where killed over the past two months. Tea was looking out the window wanting to know why Pegasus would won't to see her. When the teacher walked in the room. He started to call roil when he got to Seto Kaiba,

'I hope Kaiba is ok his been missing for a week now' Tea hoped still looking out the window.

Flash back to last weekend

At Pegasus's penthouse in downtown Domino Kaiba was setting in fount of Pegasus's desk.

"What do you wont Pegasus I don't have time for this!" Kaiba said in his cold voice.

"Why Kaiba-boy I have an offer you can't turn down." Pegasus said with a smile.

"And what would you have that I would won't?"

"Why the power over your life to stay young and never have to get old and die. You and your brother can run Kaiba Corp®. Not having to worry about some one talking over." He said this as he walked up behind Kaiba.

"What are you talking about Pegasus?"

"I'm giving you the opportunity to stay as young as you are right now and never have to age a day in your life." He said this right next to Kaiba's ear.

Kaiba jumped up and turned around to look at Pegasus. "What the HELL are you talking about…..."

Jest as he got his list work out Pegasus sank his fangs in to Kaiba's neck.

End flash back

* * *

Tell me what you think and if there is some one out there to help me please do so. I can us all the help i can get. 


	2. Chapter 2 Tea and Pegasus

5pm

Tea was walking in Down Town Domino looking for the Domino Plaza Hotel.

Tea looked at the card Pegasus gave her.

Domino Plaza Hotel

7234 W.T. Harris

Penthouse

Tea walked in to the lobby and up to the front desk where she asked a young man how to get to the Penthouse.

"Does Mr. Pegasus know your coming?"

"Yes sir he does." She told him.

He made a phone call telling Pegasus that his guest was here. Then he showed her to Pegasus privet elevator. Where she used the card he gave her to open it. Once in side it took her to the top floor where Pegasus was whiting for her.

"It's nice to see you made it on time Miss. Granger. If you would follow me please we can talk in the living room." Pegasus showed her the way and asks if she would like some water or some tea.

Pegasus sets on the coach next to her. "Tea I asked you here to give you a once in a life time chance. I'm in need of a Queen for my new group, and then you came to mind. Tea to tell the truth I have been in love with you for some time. It jest took me some time to know what I was felling after I lost her."

"What do you need a Queen for? Are you making a new game of some kind that needs a King and Queen?" Asked Tea looking Pegasus in the eye.

He put on a smile. "Yes I'm doing some thing new and I need you to be my Queen Tea will you do this for me?" Asked he as he kissed her hand.

Tea Smiled at him, "Yes I would love to help you Pegasus. What do I need to do to be your Queen?"

Pegasus got up and offers Tea a hand. She took it and he showed her to his bad room. When Tea looks in and seen that it was a bedroom she back away from him.

"Why are we going in to your bedroom?"

"To make you my Queen we must become mates my love."

Hearing that Tea backed up tell she hit a wall. Pegasus walked up to her and took her hand. Looking in to her eyes he puts her under a spell to stop her mind from stopping her. This would late Tea from over thinking what she was doing. So she would have fun and let him mate with her and she with him.

"Tea I would never do any thing that would hurt you. Tea I do love you with all my heart. Please be my Queen Tea." He leans down and takes her lips in a loving kiss. Then runs his tong along her bottom lip asking her to open for him. She gasps when his hands start to fun up and down her body. He takes this and puts his tong in side her most hot month loving how she tastes**._ 'She tastes like apples, by the Gods I have to have her.'_ **Pegasus picks her up as she raps her lags around his waste. He walks them back to his room and closed and locks the door. He thin places her on the bad and takes her lips in a loving kiss. After some time he starts his way down her nice. As he pulls her top off to see she had no bra on.

He pushed her back on the bad and took on of her nipples in his month sucking it like a newborn baby. With his hand he started to pull off her skirt and underwear. He works his way back up to her month and took her lips in a deep and loving kiss. Tea pulled off his top and run her hands over his will tone chest. **_'You would never know he's that will toned with what he had on. Gods his handssss…..'_**

He gets off of her and takes off the rest of his clothing. Tea gasps when she seen jest how big and thick he is. **_'God how is that going to fit in side of me? He big and thick I not going to walk of weeks' _**

He smiled when he seen what she was looking at. "Don't where I will fit and you will be ably to walk."

He takes his place between her lags. His manhood priest agents her opening. "Are you ready my love? I'm sorry but this will hurt for a little bit."

She looked him in the eyes and put her hand on the side of his face. "Yes, and I love you and I trust you."

As he pushes in he takes Tea's lips in a deep kiss. She yelled in his month as he breaks thru her virgin wall. He whated for her to get used to his size.

He kisses the tears away. "I'm sorry my love there was no other way to do this."

"I know the pain is going away."

He starts at a slow pace and work his way to a faster one. "God you're so tight and hot I never won't to leave your body."

Tea was on the edge of her orgasms. "P…please faster."

"As you wish my love." He started to us his Vampire speed. He made her have 5 more orgasms before her sank his fangs in her nice and spilled his seed in her welcoming body. He then puts them into a setting up with her lags raped around is waist. (He is still in her) As he is about to take the last drop of blood then pulled away and kisses her lips.

"Tea you need to drink my blood now." She looks in his eye and them down at his chest. To see him cut jest above his heart.

As blood started to run, "Drink from me my love, as I gave you a new life as me Dark Queen."

Tea drinks from him wonting more and more of his blood. As she was doing this Pegasus thrust his head back making him hard again. He starts to thrust is manhood in and out of Tea's body as she drinks.

After 3 hours Tea is sleeping in Pegasus's arm as he looks down at her. How he has dreamed of this night from the first day he meet her when he Yugi and Seto where dulling. Now all he had to do was get Yugi and the others to join his Vampire family

'I have my Queen and Kaiba-boy now all I have to do is get the others I will late my Queen bring Yugi over after I show her how.'


	3. Tea and Seto

Tea and Seto

Tea got up when she felt a soft kiss on her lips. Opening her eyes to see Pegasus looking down at her. She smiled and kissed him back and pulled him down rolled on top of him. She got up and straddled his hips kissing her way down his nick to his chest.

Pegasus pulled her up for a kiss, "Tea I would love to make love to you all day but you have to get up and meet some of your new family."

She did what he said and got dressed and they walked out of the room. When they walked in to the living room there setting on the coach was Seto Kaiba, Duke Dliven, Mia Valtimes, Marik, and Bakura. Every one in the room but Kaiba has been missing for the past month.

Tea looked at Pegasus then back at the others. "So this is what happen to all of you? You all had me scared, every one thinks you all ran away or killed."

Every one but Kaiba walked up to Tea and gave her a hug telling her they where ok and safe.

Then Kaiba got up and looked at her. "Grander us your hade, we are all died you stupid cheerleader. God your about as bad as that mutt you hang with."

Hearing this made Pegasus made his eyes turned red. He moved from behind Tea to in front of Kaiba. His hand around Seto's throat, "You will not talk like that to your Queen, Kaiba-boy, I wont kill you but I will make you watch as I slowly kill your little brother. Now you will respect your Queen from this day tell the end of the world. That goes for all of you Tea is my Queen and yours what she says goes with out question."

Tea walks up to Pegasus and put a hand on his arm. He look at her then put Seto down. He could see that she did not wont his to hurt Mokuba or Seto. **_'My love please don't hart Mokuba he is like a little brother to me. If I know you killed him I don't think I could live with that.'_** She then walked over to Seto and helps him up. She looks to see if he was 'OK' before she turned and passed out.

Three day later Tea opens her eyes and looks around the room. **_'Where am I? The last thing I remember was going to see Pegasus, and he took me in to his room and ….and…Dear God did I have sex with him I don't remember. I have to get out of here before he comes back and trys some thing.'_** Thinking that Tea gets out of the bed and opens the door to see if some one was out there. Not seeing anyone Tea makes it in to the elevator and down to the lobby. She hells a Taxi to take her home by time she gets there its 6am. Tea runs up to her room and in to the bathroom to take a shower and gets dress in her school cloths.

When she gets to school Joey and Yugi don't look happy. She walks up to then, "Ha guys what's wrong where is Tristen at?"

Joey looks at her as tears rolled down his face. "He was walking home from Yugi's and never made it home. They fond some of his cloths with blood all over them, and the Police think he was killed. They think the same group that killed Bakura and Mai last week killed him."

"And to top it all off Isis called and told us that Marik was killed last month in Egypt." Said a sad Yugi.

When they got to class Kaiba walked in and had a look of shock on his face when he seen Tea. Pegasus went crazy when he fond out that she was not in his room. He made them look throw out the whole penthouse trying to find her. They even checked her house last night so where was she hiding out?

Kaiba put his books next to his desk and open his lab top. He sent Pegasus e-mail.

**Master Pegasus,**

**I have find Tea she is at school right now talking to her friends the mutt Joey and Yugi. What do you wont me to do?**

**Kaiba.**

He sent the e-mail and started to work on Kaiba Corp® files that where back up. He had about one week of files to do thinks to Pegasus keeping him locked up.

Right before the bell rang Kaiba got a e-mail from Pegasus. He did not wont to open it. He hated Pegasus for what he did to him and his little brother. But he did and read it.

**Kaiba-boy.**

**I want you to bring her here after school today. Don't take 'NO' from her. **

**Pegasus.**

Hell this is going to be a bad day today. At lunch Tea fond that she was not that hunger so she gave her lunch to Joey. Kaiba seeing what she did know that she would get hunger soon and not know how to feed. So he pick up his thermos and walked over to her.

"Gardner can I talk to you alone?" He asked in his cold voice.

"Yes" and they walked out of the lunchroom and over to some Sakura trees where no one would see them.

"Gardner why did you gave that mutt your lunch?" He looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know I'm hunger but not for the food I packed today. I don't know what I wont but I'm very hunger."

Kaiba handed her his thermos, "Drink this and don't ask me what's in there."

She drank some, and when she fond it was good. She looked at Kaiba and drank what was left. "That was good how did you know?"

He looked away from her. "I jest did. Tea can you meet me after school today and I will tell you every thing."

Tea's eyes where opened wide. "You called me by my first name?"

"And your point is."

"Yes I'll meet you. Where?"

"Here will be good. Oh and don't bring your friends, jest you Tea." Saying that Kaiba walked off back to the school.

The rest of the day went by fast for a Monday. Tea walked to her locker and put what books she did not need in the locker and the ones she had home work in her book bag. Then made her way to meet with Kaiba by the Sakura trees.

When she got there he was setting under one. She walks over to him and set next to him. He put one of his arms around her waste and pulled her in to his lap.

"Kaiba what…" she was stopped when he put a finger it her lips.

"Tea do you remember what happen last week Friday?" he asked as he nuzzled his face in to her nick.

"I know I went to see Pegasus, we talked and then every thing went black. " Kaiba was making her nurses with how he is acting. "All I can come up with is a dream I had last night."

"Please tell me about your dream Tea!" he asked still nuzzled in her nice with his eye closed.

"Will I was at some ones home and Pegasus was there. He took me in to his bedroom then raped me and then there was pain in my nice. Then he took me in at the living room and you, Ryou, and some other where there. Then black again." Tea was crying by now. She turned in Kaiba's arms and cried in to his cheat.

"Kaiba Please tell me it was a dream and did not happen. Why would I do that with Pegasus I hate him for what he did to you and Yugi. I love you not him. I don't wont to be with him I wont to be with you," she cried.

" I love you too Tea and have for a long time." He moved back some to see her face. "But I'm sorry Tea it was not a dream you did do that with Pegasus. You're his Dark Queen now and we can't do any thing about it." He took her lips in a loving kiss and she deepens it.

"So what happens now? I have to go home my mom and dad are coming home today."

"I don't know Pegasus told me to take you back to him after school. He will look for you if I don't." kissing her on the forehead. "If I had a way to keep you and Mabuka safe I would." He pulled Tea in closer to him not wonting to late her go.

Tea looked up at him with sad eyes. "What did he do to me? What is it when I tried to eat my lunch it made me sick?"

"Pegasus is a Master Vampire and he made you and me one. But you have more power then I do. Pegasus made you his Queen so you're about as powerful as he is." Seto told her this not looking her in the eyes.

Seto got up and pulled Tea with him. They started to walk to the front of the school to his limo.

On the way to Pegasus's Penthouse Kaiba's cell ring and so did Tea's.

"Hello this is Kaiba." He said looking at Tea.

"Is she with you Kaiba-boy?" asked Pegasus.

"Yes"

"Put her on." He told him.

"Gardner Pegasus wont to talk to you." He said handing the cell to her.

"Hello" she said

"Tea my love. I was worried about you. What happen? Are you ok? Have you eaten?" he jest keep asking more questions One right after another.

Tea did not wont to talk to him so she did the first thing that came to mind. She pushed the end bitten and then the turned off the power. She then handed Kaiba the phone and laid her hade in his lap trying to not think about what happen to her as tears rolled down her face. Seto put a hand on her arm trying to help the best he can.

He knows he had to take Tea back to Pegasus, but he know she didn't what to go. He looked down with a sad look in his eyes. "Tea do you love King Pegasus?"

"No, All I wont is for us to get as far away from him and live the life we had before he did this to us."

"I would like that to Tea, but we can't. He has Mokuba and will kill him if we don't get you back to him." Seto said kissing the top of her head.

Tea set up and looked him in the eyes. "Please Seto he raped me and made us in to killers. We can get Mobuka and run far away from him.


End file.
